Morning Breakfast
by aQiel
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are having a nice morning conversation with their daughter. Zosan and other pairings. AU and OC. Review!


Morning Breakfast

She putted on her black down button shirt and tied up her blond hair without using a comb, giving it a rough, messy look that suited her cool, beautiful, tough look chick. Her bangs hide her left eye, leaving only the visible one clear blue eye. She put her black socks on and gave one last look on the mirror. Not satisfied how much she looks like her papa she scooted her bangs back with some hair gel, showing both of her eyes. Feeling much better, she grabbed her school bag on the bed and scrambled out from her room.

Not that she dislike how similar she looks like her papa even though they don't even share the same blood. She just doesn't feel like it. She made her way down the hall, through the galley and to the kitchen. She eyed her papa, who is now working on the breakfast. He's wearing a sweat shirt and loose black pants, totally out of bed look and his hair curl everywhere. She sat down at one of the chair of the bar.

"Morning"

"Morning, Levi-chan!" he swirl his body at her with his noodle dance. "You look marvellous as ever my flower!"

"What's that?" she pointed at the fried pan ignoring her father completely.

"Bacons, eggs and some toasted bread. Want something, sweety?" he putted a glass of hot cocoa milk in front of his daughter.

"Nah. That's fine. Where's the paper?"

"Here it is." Zoro placed the morning paper in front of his daughter, giving her a light kiss on her head. He wore a grey tank top and a dark sweat pants with a hand towel over his neck. Fresh from the bath she presumed. He walked around the counter and placed a kiss to Sanji's cheek and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He helped himself next to his daughter, also waiting for his breakfast done.

"Did you jogged around the park again Dad?"

"Yeah."

"You should've bring me along you know." she said, half pouted and flipped across the paper before putting it down when a fresh bacon and sunny-side egg placed in front of her. She mumbled something about 'thanks' before digging in.

"Oh, you don't have to follow that muscle-idiot-for-nothing my dear. You can always ask me whenever you want to."

"I want to work out my new skill for my next competition. It's due next month Dad." she said, ignoring Sanji once more. "And besides Papa, doesn't you have something like a reservation for the mayor next week or something?" she looked up at him as she pointed her fork towards her papa.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Damn Iceburg for making reservation in the last minute." He put out his cigarette and lighted it on, sucked in the deadly nicotine into his lung and blew a puff on the air. "And I've to call Brook for the evening too. I'm sorry my dear"

"You can come to the dojo after school. My class end 2pm anyway. I can make some time for you." the swordsman said as he start knifing his egg.

"Great. Then, I'll bring some food on the way. Onigiri as usual?"

"Hmm." Zoro nodded.

Sanji eyed his husband and their child intently. It's funny how similar she looks as him but her personalities are more like her daddy. He remembered the first time they saw her in the childcare 11 years ago. Zoro spotted her first, curling at the edge of the room, banning everyone from her. Every kid ran away or cried when they step into the room, probably because of the growl on the swordsman's face. Surprisingly, when she saw Zoro, she ran towards them like it's the end of her life, tugging hardly on Zoro's feet and didn't want to let go at all. She gave them the most angelic smile to them, more likely puppy's eye and it struck Zoro immediately. Like immediately. Sanji's really got a hard time to separate those two when Zoro claimed to bring her home that very day. He had to call Mihawk to put some sense into his nephew. Two months later, Levi's officially their daughter.

"You know Levi," he pointed at Zoro, "it's unhealthy to be around this moss head all the time. You should go around with those beautiful friends of yours or heck, you can even go on a date." Zoro gave Sanji a glare at that.

"Actually, I'll be going next Friday."

"HUH?" they both said almost at the same time. Sanji almost spilled his coffee on his shirt before handing it to Zoro.

"You know Isaac, Dad?"

"That Shank's kid? Y-yeah..wait, doesn't he went to different school than yours?" he took the coffee.

"Well yeah. But we sometimes spar at your dojo and we got along pretty well. He's pretty hot after all." she said as a faint blush creep on her cheeks. It's hardly visible but her fathers saw it all.

"Shank and Makino-san's kid? I never seen him before?"

"He went to my dojo since last half of the year before. He's a good kid and he's a fast learner too. Though he's not as loud as his father. He's more like his mother, with all dark green hair and– "

"W-wait a minute." Sanji held out a hand to stop Zoro while the other hand hold his forehead, "Let me guess, dark green hair with yellow eyes?"

"Yep" they nodded.

"Six foot tall?"

Zoro and Levi look at each other, "Yep"

"17 years old kid with nice figure and unbelievable humble towards everyone and even the shitty old man take a liking to him and fucking shoved me outside the kitchen so they can have a damn nice evening tea?"

"I don't know about grandpa Zeff but it sounds like him alright." she said as she take her plate along with Zoro's and wash them at the sink.

"Yep it's him. No doubt about it." Zoro said as he sips his hot coffee. "You know him?"

"Well, he's one of my waiters at my restaurant since last month." he said in total defeat. "Wait, does that mean you're the lucky girl he's going to take for dinner next week at Baratie?"

"I guess I'm the lucky girl. So you know him already. Does he know you Papa?" she wiped her hand with a blue napkin and went back to her seat.

"I don't think so. If he knows he's totally gonna freaked out around me."

"Don't say that you're still bragging about Levi in the kitchen cook."

"Papa! You're still doing that? I told you didn't I! Great, how am I gonna show my face at him now?" she sighed as she palmed her face.

"I don't think he doesn't know you, question. He's got poker face from his dad. Believe me. When I pinned him down he still got that tough face and he got me right there. That brat sure knows how to fight." he grinned how his student make him proud.

Sanji smirk at that, "Heh, so this brat pinned my marimo down and take my princess to a dinner, at _my _restaurant?" he said as he put out his cigarette at the ashtray nearby. "I'm so gonna have fun at my kitchen today."

"Papa, DON'T"

"Okay, okay" he raised both his hand in surrender.

"By the way swirly-brow, our tooth paste is out."

"We'll but it later. I've to buy some groceries anyway. Do you have some left Levi?"

"Yeah, it's in my bathroom. And I'm out of shampoo too. Buy me some?"

"You don't want to go with us after training?" Zoro asked.

"I've got plan with Mika, uncle Usopp's daughter."

"What for?" Sanji asked as he put a rolling omelette in the lunch box.

"We are going to find some clothes for me for the date. He worked his ass off at the Baratie to take me for a date so at least I've to look nice for the night."

"Watch your mouth young lady," the swordsman didn't look amused, "As much as I love the curlique swearing around, I don't need someone else to do that and don't argue with me."

"Tch..fine."

"Oi, marimo! Don't talk like that to my daughter you moss-ball."

"What? She's my daughter too shitty-cook."

"I don't get it. Why can't I swear if you guys do that all the time?"

"Don't worry my dear, your daddy only lost his few brain cells because he didn't photosynthesize enough for today. Let him generate before you talk to him okay?"

"Well at least I don't have to swirl my brows so that the world don't stop spinning. And Levi, as much as you look like your Papa, I'm really proud you don't inherited those swirly-brows." he said as he turn to face the cook, with a satisfied smirk on his face, "And I mean it."

The cook snapped at that and bring one of his leg on the counter. "Ooh, that's it! I'm so gonna shove those grass head at the backyard and let those fucking cats poop on it!"

"Give me your best shot you damn eggplant! Don't come curling at me if those damn brows disappear when Levi snapped at you for burying me in the backyard!"

Levi snatch some toasted bread in her mouth and flipped the newspaper. Completely ignore the men with their business.

"As if she's gonna be mad at me! Doesn't mean she act more like you, she loves you more than she loves me!"

"Well at least she act more like me because your personalities sucks like a bitch when you toddling around those woman!"

"What you're jealous with me? This moss-head actually can interpret jealousy?" as he poked on the green hair.

"Don't poke it!" he growled as he shoved Sanji's hand away, "at least it doesn't tell me to cheating around the bush!"

"Hey! I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yea –"

Then Franky burst into the front door.

"SUPER –"

"DUUUPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR!" shouted a young boy with a dark hair along with his father. Robin appeared next along with a boy with flashing blue hair; just like his father, around 5 years old on his mother. Not getting enough sleep perhaps.

"Franky" said Zoro when he spotted the whole family at the door. He released his grip on Sanji's feet and the curlique skipping through the hallway to the door.

"Robin-chwan!"

"Good morning to you Cook-san" Robin said as she let her child slipped through her when Sanji held out to carry him. She gave Zoro a nod and he nodded too as he ruffled the oldest son hair.

"Want to come in and have some breakfast? I can make something if you don't mind waiting a bit." he offered as he kissed the older woman's hand.

"As much as I want to have breakfast made by you, I'm very sorry to decline because I've appointment and we already have breakfast earlier." she refused politely as she slid her hand from the cook. "But we can take it easy, a cup of coffee would be nice."

"Super! Hey Zoro-bro? Have some cola?"

"We got some in the fridge. Help yourselves." as he motioned to the kitchen. Sanji walk towards Zoro, motioning him silently to take the sleeping child so he can go to the kitchen. The swordsman held out and took the child into his arm, the boy snuggling into it, completely loved the warm heat of the human radiator. Sanji leant in to his husband and Zoro closed the distant with a light peck on the lips. Totally forgot about their argument before. Sanji kiss his cheek afterwards before heading to the kitchen. Leaving all the eyes staring at Zoro.

"What?"

"How sweet. Robin doesn't even kiss me at the morning anymore." he pouted.

"I do kiss you every night." she stated as she kiss him on the cheek before making her way through the hall.

"You know Dad, I don't mind you do that in front of me but please restrain yourselves when my friends are around." she sighed and walk towards the living room.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Zoro objected as he sat on the couch slowly moving the sleepy head in better position.

"Believe me! I've heard worse almost every night and if I heard you guys more loud than my I-pod I'll move your bed outside that very night." she threatened him. And Zoro did shut up after that. Don't know how to deny that statement. Franky just laugh at the top of his lung, Robin sneakered at the edge of her cup, and poor boy blush at his puberty period. Glad Sanji's in the kitchen so he doesn't have to worry about being kicked.

"Levi, here's your lunchbox!" the cook shouted softly pointing at the blue lunchbox. "And this one is for Luffy!" he patted on a rather large red lunchbox.

"He still making lunchbox for Luffy?" Franky raised his eyebrow to Zoro.

"Yep..you know Nami's cooking. It's –"

Franky patted his friend's shoulder. "I understand bro." they both sigh in dismiss of their horrible memory of Nami's cooking. "But seriously? That kid already got a kid! And isn't he your homeroom teacher Levi?"

Levi sighed, "Unfortunately, he is. And that kid of his was the same as his father. A rumble ball of energy and a monkey. He bring him to class every single day!"

"Is he even allowed too?" Zoro asked as he shifted the kid higher on his lap.

"No. but Principle Smoker said nothing so we let them be the way it is. He liked the brat too."

"We can see that. That boy got his face from his mother and that hyper energy is a pleasant to see. He got along pretty well with Sam." Robin said as she pointed at her child on Zoro's lap while pulling her oldest son's collar preventing him from running around the house.

"Heh," Sanji snickered as he sat down next to the swordsman and gave Franky a cup of tea. Zoro raised his arm on the back of couch and the cook lean at where his arm rest but not at Zoro. The blue haired man mumbled 'super deluxe' as he sip the tea and wear an expression of a granpa just got his wonderful bath and having a tea time with his grandchild.. "The D's sure got strange talent to attract people around them" he said as he put an unlighted cigarette between his lips, "How's Ace?"

"The same as usual. I met him a few weeks ago. Still hanging around with Whitebeard's family and he even worked as the second manager of the company." The engineer said as he placed the cup on the coffee table. "Still playing around though."

"Haven't met a girl yet?" the swordsman said.

"A few. But you know how he is. He doesn't like being tied down"

"Tell him, if he still doesn't settle down soon," Zoro paused as he motion his head towards his daughter, "He's gonna be a granddad before he even knew it" he snickered along with Sanji, "Our little girl got a date next week."

Levi can feel her blood raised at her cheeks, making her pale face turn deep red, "DAD!"

"Heh! Whoever the guy who asked her out is a totally loser" Tom, the oldest son who went to the same school as Levi though he's two years younger. He make an evil smirk at her. "OUCH! What was that for Mom?" he shrieked as he patted on his bump on the head.

"As a matter of a fact, that loser is Isaac" Robin said.

"ISAAC? How, when, why?"

"My boy" Sanji whisper slowly, "At least that Isaac kid know how to treat a lady. And believe me, if your beautiful mother isn't here, your head probably in the toilet by now for saying such a thing to a lady, _especially _my angel" he said as an evil smile crept on his face, leaving the poor boy sweat dropped and shiver behind his mother.

"We should get going now," Robin said as she stood from her seat, "You ready my girl?" she smiled at Levi.

"Yeah. Let me go to the room first. I need to snatch my training suit." She said as she leave the living room. Zoro shake the sleeping boy on his lap lightly, waking the boy. Sam wake up with teary eye, and his blue hair was ruffled by Sanji. When he saw the men in front of him, he gave them a smile, which melt the men. Striking them straight to the heart.

They went to the door and Zoro held the little boy before handing him back to his mother. Sam held hand with his mother and waved to the swordsman and the cook. Sanji hand the lunchboxes to Franky and the older man pouted because the cook didn't packed one for him. Sanji assured the man that he will get one next week, very much pleased the engineer.

"Got everything ready?" Zoro said to Levi.

"Yeah. See you later Dad." She said as she tip toed so she can kiss her father's cheek. She then kiss the other man when Sanji leant to her and kissed her forehead.

"Bye-bye!" the sleepy blue head waved at them.

They watched as the car drove them away, leaving Zoro and Sanji in comfortable silence. When the car was out from their sight, Zoro wrapped his arm around the other man's waist, pulling him closer. He snuggled into the blond's neck, smelling the cook's smell; cigarettes and spices. His favourite.

"Chopper tell me to remind you your appointment this evening."

"Che, that worrywart, can't fucking leave me alone. I even cut down my smoke once per day."

"Good, now starting next week cut it to once per two days"

"Wha-! You have to kill me for that marimo. You know that don't you. This was fucking hard for me already." He chewed hard at his unlighted cigarette but still didn't push the swordsman away.

"Killing you is better than have to push you around with wheelchair. You know I can't do both. Neither Levi." He said as he tightened his hold on the blond.

The cook raised his hand, playing the soft green hair with his talented finger. "Fine." he give in.

Zoro raised his head up, his dark eyes met the clear blue eyes of the blond. He slide his other arm behind the cook's back, massaging the well build muscle of his blond. He kissed the cook's jaw tenderly, giving the other man shiver through all his body. Sanji placed both his arm around the swordsman neck pulling him closer so their lips brush against each other. Zoro deepened the kiss when he slide his tongue into the other man's lips and Sanji faught back as rough as the swordsman. Their kiss broke apart when Sanji gasped for air and he placed his forehead at the swordsman's shoulder.

"See? Your breath shorten." mocked the swordsman.

"Shut up moss-ball. I said I'll meet Chopper later okay."

"You know cook, it's been two weeks since we last have sex."

Sanji raised his curly brows when he face his husband, "We already did last night, didn't we?"

"That's not sex. That's making up." Zoro stated and half pouted.

"Horny marimo, your sex drive sure as tough as a teenagers. Though you only ran half of the park today."

"Hey! I'm still in my thirties! I'm not that old!"

"Late thirties my moss-head."

"So what?" he said as he pick up the blond and Sanji wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist. He walked back into the house and closed the door using his leg, as he leaned in and nuzzled the blond hair with his nose "I still can blow your mind love-cook." he whispered into the blond's ear.

"Blow my mind or your mind?" the cook snickered as he gave a slapped at the larger man's ass.

"Anyway you want Sanji" he whispered as he kiss the cook's neck, and suck the pale skin slightly.

"Fine, beforehand.."

"Hmm?"

"Lock the door Zoro."

_Click!_

**END**


End file.
